50 Years into the Maelstrom Future
by Tsunami12Wave
Summary: It has been fifty years that Aku's wrath had flooded the land with evil and hostility. Jack who had given up on hope found a remaining spark that made its way back in him, that spark goes by his old friend. A man called Naruto Uzumaki.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, One piece or Samurai Jack including the cover image of this here fanfic. All credit including the characters and other stuff goes to the people who made them to begin with.**

 **Naruto has CP-9 abilities from One Piece.**

 **[Chapter One]**

He couldn't believe it..

He truly didn't want to but.. he has no choice

The only option was to believe.

50 years.

50 years..

50 years...

"Fifty years have passed" A man with long midnight hair in a shogun black warrior armor said, standing in the middle of a large opened forest area.

Although his face shows great strength and bravery...his eyes however show a different emotion.

His true emotions

The emotions of Fear, Guilt, Anger but most of all Despair.

This man is the son of a village leader who was defeated by the notorious Shogun of Darkness and Evil that calls itself 'Aku'.

This man was non other than Jack... Samurai Jack.

*Boom*

Jack who stood in front of a long river that flows through the wide forest stopped for a second at the sound of an explosion, he glanced at where the blast came from just to see a large column of smoke drifting upwards towards the sky.

He for a second had a look of worry before narrowing his eyes at that direction. He then lowered his eyes toward the ground before looking away with a guilty look.

"What is the point?"

Hopping into his vehicle which was a futuristic machinery called a motorcycle, he grabbed onto the handles and pressed on the gas with his foot.

*Vroom*

*Vroom*

The motorcycle went flying from its spot as it drifted away swiftly from the opposite direction where the smoke was made.

Jack through his head gear watched different kinds of animals living in the forest that he was in as he passed them.

The animals...look so peaceful as if expecting no harm to ever come upon them.

For a second he felt a large hint of jealousy of them build through his heart for a second before he shook his head, casting away his dark feelings deep within him.

"Got to run... avoid no matter what" He softly whispered to himself.

{Three Days Later}

Meanwhile a tall man was walking around the forest until he too had saw a column of smoke that was hovering in the air.

The figure was a tall man with spiky long wild hair, he had a pair of sharp blue eyes that were looking directly at smoking location.

Just wondering what had caused that smoke to begin with.

He shrugged as he held onto a large brown sack over his shoulders.

"Well might as well go... It is not like I have anything else to do" the man softly muttered to himself, he stretched first before started his journey toward the location that had a smoke cloud hovering over the area.

One step.

Two step..

Three step...

" **Soru** " The figure mentally thought then.. his body just flickered out of existence.

[Broken Down Village]

A robot wearing a large purple coat was playing his flute on a broken down piece of building. His long twin crimson scarf that was around his neck was flowing in the wind that blows in its direction.

His holographic eyes were shown as his large yet wide hat had shadowed his entire face.

He stopped playing his favorite instrument for a second and looked around "Jeez.. I just wonder when that Samurai will be here?" he paused for a second before looking around the area to see hundreds of the villagers dead bodies just laying around.

Men..

Woman..

Even children were seen laying everywhere in the crumbled and now broken pieces of the village.

On the ground or on the boulders and rocks.

"Wowee" The robot grinned "I wonder what brought them into this state?"

He began laughing out loud.

He shouldn't ask for an answer because he already knows what the answer will be.

After all it was he who turned the once peaceful village upside down three days ago.

Now it was just a crumbled area that had dead bodies laying around.

He wiped a fake tear in his eye and looked right next to him where a dead guy was laying.

"You know what I'm talking about right?"

"... "

He was greeted with no response from the dead corpse yet he still smiles.

"Ah you get me so much" He mockingly said as he gave a pat on the dead man's shoulder.

Such a classic young fellow.

The robot stopped in his current entertainment ad he heard footsteps coming up from the villages large stair case.

The stair case was the only way to get into the village and out.

The robot got off from the building and stretched with relief "Finally that Samurai must be here" he concluded as he walked toward the stair case.

Before he did however he stopped for a second to look at the dead guy he was talking to. He then gave a friendly wave "Adios! Amigo!" he said toward the dead laying man.

"... "

"Ah he loves me" The robot turned back to walk to the stair case but stopped in surprise when he saw a figure wearing a black attire, with wooden saddles.

The figures outfit was completely black including the pants that were just fabulous in the robots perspective.

The figure noticed the robot and stopped in his tracks.

He just stared at the robot who stopped a good distance in front of him.

The robot grinned "Well if it isn't the Samur-" the moving machine stopped in its sentence as he got a good look at the figures face.

Wild long blonde hair?

Blue eyes?

Blonde small beard?

Three scar like marks on both sides of the cheeks?

"Hm" The robot rubbed his chin before pointing at the figure in an accusing fashion, his scarf flowing dramatically behind him.

"Your not the Samurai... who are you?"

The blonde man blinked as he saw the machine talking to him, he looked around before pointing at himself in question.

"Me?" He asked.

The robot nodded as he held a small smile but he had a holographic twitch in his nonexistent eye. He was a little peeved that the Samurai did not show up yet, he was waiting for the man to come and when someone finally did it was not him.

Damn that was a waist of time.

"The name is Naruto... Naruto Uzumaki" The blonde man introduced himself before pointing at the robot.

The robot blinked but then realized that he hasn't introduced himself yet.

"Oh my" He bowed "Where are my manners"

"My name is Scaramouch the merciless" The robot then stood proudly with his chest pushed out in pride as if expecting the male stranger to know him.

He was greeted to the sight of a curious eyed Naruto.

The robot gaped at him "Y-You...don't know me?" he asked the blonde man who nodded instantly.

"No am I suppose to know you?" Naruto then sweat dropped as the robot fell on its knees with a depressed cloud over its head.

He rubbed his neck awkwardly as he looked away from a moment before glancing back at the machinery.

"Are you okay?" He asked in concern while the robot waved off his innocent question.

Scaramouch was now in a small state of disbelief.

How could this stranger do not know of him!.

He as in Aku's favorite assassin!.

He then heard the sound of liquid being drunken, he stared back up at the blonde man to see him drinking a weird type of bottle.

Noticing the look Naruto answered for him "It's alcohol" he drank some more before lifting it in front of him.

"Want some?"

Scaramouch who was surprised by the kind gesture shook his head "Naah I wouldn't want to oppose, Naru-baby" he grinned when he heard the sound of Naruto choking back on the alcohol.

*Cough*

Naruto kept coughing as he kept hitting his chest in order to get his breathing back into control.

"Hahahaha! That was hilarious" Scaramouch laughed. Even when the stranger in front of him might be an enemy he couldn't help but laugh a bit.

Who knew blondes were so funny?!.

"... Very funny" Naruto glared a bit before a familiar scent caught his nose. He stopped in his place as he placed his sake bottle back into his sack.

"That smell... " Naruto muttered before looking around.

Blood.

Blood..

He smells a lot of it and that was when he finally noticed the many dead bodies around the crumbled village.

Scaramouch expected to see a horrified or angry face when the blonde man looked around at the massacre he had done but to his growing surprise the man shrugged without a care.

Wow this man was becoming very interesting at the moment.

"You killed all the people" Naruto said as he pointed out at the dead people that were laying dead in their place.

He noticed that even the children were not spared from the hidden assault.

"Yup" Scaramouch pointed at himself with a large smile.

"That's me! I did it indeed Naru-baby!" He opened his arms wide, gesturing the entire broken down state for the village.

"I did it. It was all me baby" The robot announced proudly.

Naruto rubbed his short beard, normally when people find out about these situations then they will be scared or even beyond horrified at the moment.

But it didn't work for him because he saw much worse.

After all 50 years had passed since he had first gained the power of immortality in his bloody veins!.

"Oh well... " Naruto cracked his head before looking straight at Scaramouch.

Naruto then picked up a little rock on the ground then threw it at the robot in high speeds.

Scaramouch who had a shocked look at the sudden attack had to duck just in time as the rock passed over him. He looked behind him to see the tiny rock make contact with a broken wall.

His robotic eyes literally popped open when the wall fell down into dust.

"... "

" What in the name of all that is great" he then pointed at him "Which is me.."

"On earth made you do that?" Naruto shrugged as the robot was seen with a tick mark.

"Your a bad guy so it's obvious that I have to kill you in order to avenge these poor souls" Naruto stated with crossed arms he had a look that showed that he was beyond the robots current fighting level.

Before the robot could curse at the blonde, he along with Naruto heard footprints coming up from the villages stairs.

A figure appeared at the top of the stairs as the two had a good look at him.

Scaramouch grinned "It's about time... Samurai Jack"

Time stood still as Jack and Naruto's eyes met each others forms.

Naruto was so shocked beyond belief that he dropped his sack out onto the ground.

Jack however for the first time in many years gained a small amount of hope in his heart yet his face had an open mouth in shock. His expression showing nothing but disbelief.

Because right in front of him was his best friend that he had thought had died long ago.

"N-Naruto?" Jack asked in shock.

Naruto just gaped "J-Jack?!" He screamed out in shock while pointing at the suppose dead man.

Scaramouch was confused as he looked between the two.

He doesn't know what's going on.

He shrugged before taking out his flute with a dark grip although he likes the blonde he can't possibly fail his mission now.

The two old friends stopped staring at each other as they finally noticed the robot who started chuckling in his place.

"Jacky-baby and Naru-baby, sorry but it's about time we stop talking and get to the main rehearsal" he began playing the flute.

Both Naruto and Jack who sensed the danger got into a fighting stance.

They glanced at each other before nodding.

They will talk about this later on.

After all It's been 50 long years since they last saw each other and now finally the long lost friends had finally met each other again.

Wow fate has a lot in store for these two Eh?.

 **[Chapter One End]**

 **REVIEW! EVERYBODY REVIEW NOW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, One Piece or Samurai Jack including the cover image of this here fanfic. All credit including the characters and other stuff goes to the people who made them to begin with.** **  
**

 **Naruto has CP-9 abilities from One Piece.** **  
**

 **[Chapter Two]** **  
**

It was silent in the village as both Naruto and Jack eyed their opponent that was standing before them.

Only the sound of Scaramouch's weapon the flute was the only thing being heard.

As Scaramouch played his flute, he paused for a second as he looks at Jack.

Jack who was in a bending position just stared at one of Aku's minions ahead of him.

He had a bunch of questions filling his mind on how his friend was alive even after fifty years but for now he has to deal with the enemy.

"Come on Sammy-baby whip it out, you know what I'm talking about... that crazy sword" Scaramouch pointed at Jack with a large grin.

The sword that was said to be the only weapon able to hurt his master, he had heard of the dangers and wonders that it possessed and he couldn't wait to have an actual look at it.

Naruto perked up slightly, now that he thinks about it Jack hadn't even took out his sword yet. He then noticed the armored guy's stance beginning to turn slippery before moving back to its original form.

"Jack?" Naruto questioned in his own stance that had his arms up in front of him.

Jack however didn't say a word as the question from the robot had began swimming around his mind scape.

Sword.

Sword..

Sword...

"Let's get slicing and dicing, swinging and bashing" Scaramouch made swing by motions with his arms.

Naruto tried to hold a serious face but he let out a few chuckles from his mouth.

This robot very amusing to Naruto indeed, he would be a great partner and friend to hang out with. Naruto sighed "Too bad he is evil".

".. Hackin and slashen baby" Scaramouch eyes swept over the Samurai's figure before the smile on his face left for a moment.

He raised his hand up "Wait a second.." his robot hand pointed at Jack whose eyes turned to pure steel as they were locked onto him.

"Back up baby... Where. Is. Your. Sword?"

Jack's figure trembled but remained in its protective stance, he had a huge scowl on his face that surprised the blonde warrior next to him.

Naruto raised an eyebrow "Since when did Jack scowl?" he wondered before his eyes wondered over his old friends figure.

Yet everything looked fine except one thing..

... His sword was gone.

Not there in its graceful wooden sheathe cover at all.

Scaramouch finally realizing what happened gained the widest smile that Naruto had ever seen. He started chuckling before it became full blown laughter in seconds.

Scaramouch has a theory but he couldn't believe it!.

This situation got a lot more interesting.

"No, no, no, no, NO Baby! Don't tell me.. You lost your sword?" Slightly seeing Jack's down stroked face for a second he laughed while taking out his voice transceiver called a phone.

Naruto stared wide eyed at Jack with a gaping mouth "No way..." he thought to himself. There was absolutely no way that Jack lost his sword but judging by the sad yet faltering looks on the guys face it was true.

"Jack..." Naruto softly whispered. He knew that the sword was the most important thing in the Samurai's life. It wasn't just a weapon from the gods but it was also an object that Jack was given to fulfill his mission.

To seek true peace and justice.

Heck! That sword was practically his birth right.

To hear that Jack lost his sword was very unbelievable.

Scaramouch gave a light tap with his feet against the ground as he waited for his boss to hear the wonderful news.  
His boss will be so thrilled once he hears that his immortal enemy was now defenseless.

"... _**Hello**_ " A bored voice answered the phone.

Before Scaramouch could respond back however Jack quickly leapt from his spot as he appeared right in front of the robot in seconds.

Naruto was not far from him as he threw a Kunai toward Jack's direction.

The Kunai flew at great speeds as it was now merely inches away from Jack's head but the Samurai turned his face just in time to avoid the deadly weapon that pierced straight through Scaramouch's phone.

Scaramouch stared at his phone in shock with a comically large open mouth.

The phone in his hand that cost almost all of his savings was gone in a flash.

Just as he was about to curse Jack firmly grabbed the robots head and launched a devastating right hook at its face that lifted the bounty hunter up in the air, Scaramouch who was stunned from the blow twirled in the air before securing himself on a broken concrete.

He seemed to flinch as he felt a dent on the right side of his face, he looked down from his position to see Naruto and Jack staring seriously at him in a non joking manner.

"Well then..." Scaramouch's grinned as he took out his flute "Let's dance" he began playing the flute as several pieces of building parts were levitating from their spots before going directly behind the pair.

Naruto stood still, his hands in his pockets as his long hair wildly flipped in the sudden gust that was being made.

A large shadow seemed to have blocked their own now.

Jack crossed his arms while Naruto whistled as he looked above him to see a gigantic rock Golem that was staring down at them with shining red eyes.

".. This is quite fascinating" Naruto commented just as Jack took out a staff, he gripped it in his hand before a three tipped blade appeared.

"So your staff could turn into another weapon huh?" Naruto asked before the Golem behind them decided to make its move.

The golem lifted its huge right leg up as it was about to stomp on the blonde. It would have succeeded if Jack didn't suddenly thrust it's leg with his staff. Jack pulled out a huge trunk from the sculpted monster and then pulled back his arm, before he could launch the weapon Naruto appeared at the chest of the giant building block.

To others he seems to be floating in the air "The Six Kings Pistol" the blonde muttered before placing both his fist right in front of the Golem's chest " **ROKUOGAN!** " he roared out as he launched a devastating Shockwave forward that seemed to pulse through the area.

Jack had to drive his staff into the ground and hold on tight so he wouldn't be blasted away from the shockwave in front of him.

Scaramouch eyes seemed to widen as he sees his creation blown into pieces, he stopped playing his flute for a second.

"Rokugan" He muttered before snapping his fingers, he pointed at the blonde.

"Naru-baby your the princess 'Nine Tails' play thing aren't you?" He pointed at Naruto with a look of realization on his face. He head heard from his bosses daughter that she had a blonde man that she likes dancing with.

Naruto grew hard eyes at the mention of the woman who gave his immortality ability to him to begin with.

"Please No!" A sudden voice yelled out, Scaramouch and Naruto paused in their confrontation to see Jack... talking to nothing at all.

Jack stared with wide horrified eyes at his empty right side "Please you must understand" he then looked to his left with his hands gripping his head in frustration "It's not my Fault!" he screamed out. His eyes wildly looking from left to right.

"Jeez, that Samurai gone cookoo" The robot said.

Naruto watched as his best friend started muttering to himself with a crazy look in his eyes.

He rubbed his head in annoyance "Damn it, he gone insane" he said. Of course a person who lives for a very long time would be insane at one point but he never expected the calm and smart Jack to actually gone into this stage.

Sure at some point he himself had gone insane but being accepting Naruto was able to overcome the insanity stage.

He turned to the freaked out robot "Hey Scaramouch" the said robot looked down at Naruto who clapped his hands together.

"Could you please hit my friend on the side of the head" Naruto blankly said with a straight face.

Scaramouch blinked.

What?

He wasn't quite sure on what he heard?

"What?" Scaramouch asked with a confused look.

Naruto rolled his eyes before crossing his arms "I mean could you snap him out of it" he gestured toward the now hopping Samurai who was hopping all over the place.

"... Not that I would love to hit him, aren't you worried that your friend might get hurt?" his answer was a lazy shrug from Naruto.

"I lost a lot of people from the past. I am honestly okay with this, I mean look at Jack" he pointed behind him.

Scaramouch looked behind Naruto to see Jack hugging a piece of building with teary eyes "It's not my fault, stop chasing me" Jack pleaded to the damaged people who he could only see.

"Alright I will do it!" Scaramouch declared with a hesitant smile.

Because he has two reasons to do this.

The first one is because he would love a chance to hit the Samurai.

The second is because he was honestly getting freaked out with the Samurai's actions.

Using his stylish flute he made nearby rocks levitate, he send one of the rocks flying towards Jack.

It hit dead on the side of his head!.

Jack snapped out of it when he was sent sprawling onto the ground, looking up from his position he saw rocks floating around him in a circle.

He was surrounded.

Unnoticed by Jack, his blonde friend sent a thumbs up towards the flute playing robot, his eyes showing appreciation.

... Wow what a friend he was.

Jack dodged as the levitate stones tried to impale him, standing tall he brought his arms to the side. His serious face was back on as his shoulder pads seem to shift down toward his arms.

Jack stared at an incoming rock with narrowed eyes.

He lifted his arm as his new shield blocked the incoming attack, the other rocks followed too afterwards. Each trying to hit the Samurai but Jack wouldn't let them as he either blocked or countered against the rubble.

Without looking he launched one of his shields towards Scaramouch, it didn't hit the robot but rather it strikes through the flute which was the source of the bounty hunters ability.

Scaramouch gaped as the broken pieces of his beloved flute hit the ground in an innocent fashion.

He was okay with losing his phone but now his Damn Flute!.

Naruto watched in satisfaction as he saw a little animation of a tear coming out from the robot's eye.

"Naruto!" The blonde looked at Jack who nodded in the direction of Scaramouch. Naruto cracked his neck before he ran with Jack following after him.

Right when they were in front of the piece of building that Aku's minion was on, Naruto and Jack jumped up at the same time.

Jack took out his hunting knives while Naruto just placed his hands back in his pocket.

Reaching Scaramouch, Jack span around as he swung his blades but Scaramouch invaded him by hopping over the Samurai.

"You missed!" Scaramouch declared with a grin but his grin was wiped off when he heard Naruto's voice behind him.

"You are forgetting about me" Naruto said as he back flipped himself in the air, he brought his leg down. He was now currently hovering over the robot.

Scaramouch turned just in time for Naruto's foot to crash into his face "The Autumn's hurricane" Naruto watched as the friendly robot slammed into the ground creating a dust cloud.

Scaramouch grunted as he laid on the ground, he quickly drew his mini blade and threw it in the air, towards where Naruto was.

Naruto watched as a little sword was launched at him through the dust cloud but before it could reach him, Jack jumped in front of Naruto and blocked the blade.

Grabbing the blade by the handle the samurai threw it back into the dust cloud.

They glanced at each other just as they landed.

"You improved Jack... your really are a great warrior" Naruto complimented Jack who gave out a small smile at his friends kind words.

"Okay that does it" Scaramouch smiled as he walked out of the cloud, holding a blade that appears to split open.

"Time to dance at the sound of my mus-" " **Soru!** " Scaramouch was interrupted when Naruto flickered right in front of him.

Naruto took the interesting blade from the bounty hunter before placing his finger on the robot's forehead.

"A bullet isn't needed to pierce the active body... **Shigan!** " Naruto's finger punctured through the robots head.

Jack saw the robot standing still for a second before falling flat onto the ground as Naruto pulled his finger out.

There was a bullet hole right in the middle of Scaramouch's head.

"There, now that is done" Naruto turned to Jack and gave him a wide smile with open arms.

"Let's talk Jack"

Meanwhile in a certain dark dungeon, a being made of pure shadows was formed. Nothing was seen by the figure except its large long nine black, red tinted Tails that waved around the room.

" **I'm coming Naruto** " The figure said in a feminine voice.

Her red glowing eyes pierced through the darkness.

" **After all nobody escapes the Nine Tailed Daughter of Aku... Kurami** " The figure now known as Kurami said just as a portal was opened up right next to her.

" **Daughter** " Aku's head slipped out of the portal.

His daughter stared at him with annoyance " **Daaaad I'm trying to find a way to conquer my enemy** " she huffed with puffed up cheeks. Her father just scratched his chin awkwardly.

" **But its dinner time** " Aku said as his flame like eyebrows started lighting up.

Kurami sighed in the darkness before following her father with a pout.

Man her father just ruins her diabolical moments at the worst times!.

 **[Chapter Two End]**

 **Ps: Kurami** **is the female version of Kurama the nine Tailed fox.  
**

 **Details about her will be explained later.**


End file.
